Bos Match
by Toshia
Summary: When a young driver drifts into town,her car breaks down and the Dukes help her.Bo finds more than he bargined for.Love.She also carries a secret that could tear up her and Bo.
1. MEETING

**CHAPTER 1**

Taja sighed as she looked down at the engine of her car.She was elbow deep in grease and oil."Dang,"she out loud to herself."I have a cracked piston and nonthing to fix it with!"She sighed again.

Quickly slamming the hood of her car,Taja walked over to the drivers side,leaned in and picked up the CB mic.She suddenly heard the roar of an oncoming car and glanced up.

Bo Duke grinned at his cousin,Luke,with his usual country boy grin."YEEEEEEEHAAAAW!Cousin,I think these new brakes Cooter put on today works just fine.Woudnt you agree?"

"Yep.But what we need is a real challenge for them,"Luke replied,thoughtfully.

"The ol stop and go method then,"Bo asked.

"Go to it,Cousin,"Luke replied,a grin widening on his face.

Bo hit the gas hard and they shot off like youve probably never seen.When suddenly,Bo glances out Lukes window and sees a beautiful girl,who looked distressed.He quickly turned their car,The General Lee,and brought it to a smooth stop beside the girl and her car.

Bo quickly climbed out of his side and studied her.She was Lukes height with shoulder length dark brown hair,and sky blue eyes.She was wearing a light blue t-shirt that matched her eyes and a pair of slightly loose blue jeans with a hole in the right knee.Her car was like his and Lukes,a 1969 Dodge Charger, which was painted red,white and blue with a waving rebel flag on the hood.The name,The Rebel,was painted in cursive on the side roof of the car.

Taja glanced at the two guys that climbed out of the car.One was her height with dark,curly brown hair.The other one was taller,with blonde,slightly curly hair and a tad more suntanned.They were both cute,though Taja favored the blonde one a little more than the other one.

"Howdy,"she said."Do yall know where I can find a mecanic around these here parts?"

"We sure do,"the blonde replied."By the way,my names Bo,and this is my cousin Luke.We know some about cars and we could probably help find the problem."He shot her a big grin.

Taja sighed."I _already_ know what the problem is.Its a cracked piston.I just need the materials to fix it."

"Well,in that case then,we can just call Cooter and he can take your car to his garage and fix it for ya.Errrrm,"

"Taja.And thanks."

"Why ts the least we can do for a beautiful little lady like you,"Bo replied.

A little while later,Taja was riding shotgun with the boys to Cooters garage.Bo and luke were practically tripping over themselves to do things for her.In a way she thought it was cute.But in a bigger way,she found it quiet annoying.

"Here we are,"Bo decalered happily."Cooters garage."

Taja quicky climbs out and runs her fingers through her had already started on her car.

"Yep.Its a cracked piston alright."Cooter looks up at Taja and sighs."Ive got some bad news.We dont have an auto parts store 'round Hazzard with this kind of piston.I can call up a buddy of mine in Alanta,but the delivery of the piston gonna take a few days.Are ya in a hurry?"

Taja passed a hand in front of her eyes."Not really.I was plannin to stay in Hazzard for a bit.Do yall know o any good hotels round here?"

"No wait just a minute!"Luke exclaimed."You aint gonna stay in no hotel when our Uncle Jessell take ya in fer free!"

Bo quickly agreed with Luke and five minutes later,Taja was in the General Lee heading to the Duke farm.


	2. OLD NEWS

**CHAPTER 1**

Taja sighed as she looked down at the engine of her car.She was elbow deep in grease and oil."Dang,"she out loud to herself."I have a cracked piston and nonthing to fix it with!"She sighed again.

Quickly slamming the hood of her car,Taja walked over to the drivers side,leaned in and picked up the CB mic.She suddenly heard the roar of an oncoming car and glanced up.

Bo Duke grinned at his cousin,Luke,with his usual country boy grin."YEEEEEEEHAAAAW!Cousin,I think these new brakes Cooter put on today works just fine.Woudnt you agree?"

"Yep.But what we need is a real challenge for them,"Luke replied,thoughtfully.

"The ol stop and go method then,"Bo asked.

"Go to it,Cousin,"Luke replied,a grin widening on his face.

Bo hit the gas hard and they shot off like youve probably never seen.When suddenly,Bo glances out Lukes window and sees a beautiful girl,who looked distressed.He quickly turned their car,The General Lee,and brought it to a smooth stop beside the girl and her car.

Bo quickly climbed out of his side and studied her.She was Lukes height with shoulder length dark brown hair,and sky blue eyes.She was wearing a light blue t-shirt that matched her eyes and a pair of slightly loose blue jeans with a hole in the right knee.Her car was like his and Lukes,a 1969 Dodge Charger, which was painted red,white and blue with a waving rebel flag on the hood.The name,The Rebel,was painted in cursive on the side roof of the car.

Taja glanced at the two guys that climbed out of the car.One was her height with dark,curly brown hair.The other one was taller,with blonde,slightly curly hair and a tad more suntanned.They were both cute,though Taja favored the blonde one a little more than the other one.

"Howdy,"she said."Do yall know where I can find a mecanic around these here parts?"

"We sure do,"the blonde replied."By the way,my names Bo,and this is my cousin Luke.We know some about cars and we could probably help find the problem."He shot her a big grin.

Taja sighed."I _already_ know what the problem is.Its a cracked piston.I just need the materials to fix it."

"Well,in that case then,we can just call Cooter and he can take your car to his garage and fix it for ya.Errrrm,"

"Taja.And thanks."

"Why ts the least we can do for a beautiful little lady like you,"Bo replied.

A little while later,Taja was riding shotgun with the boys to Cooters garage.Bo and luke were practically tripping over themselves to do things for her.In a way she thought it was cute.But in a bigger way,she found it quiet annoying.

"Here we are,"Bo decalered happily."Cooters garage."

Taja quicky climbs out and runs her fingers through her had already started on her car.

"Yep.Its a cracked piston alright."Cooter looks up at Taja and sighs."Ive got some bad news.We dont have an auto parts store 'round Hazzard with this kind of piston.I can call up a buddy of mine in Alanta,but the delivery of the piston gonna take a few days.Are ya in a hurry?"

Taja passed a hand in front of her eyes."Not really.I was plannin to stay in Hazzard for a bit.Do yall know o any good hotels round here?"

"No wait just a minute!"Luke exclaimed."You aint gonna stay in no hotel when our Uncle Jessell take ya in fer free!"

Bo quickly agreed with Luke and five minutes later,Taja was in the General Lee heading to the Duke farm.

**CHAPTER 2**

Taja sighed as the boys pulled up in front of a homely little place.Bo turned to grin at her.

"Well,here it is,"Bo declared happily."The Duke family farm."

Taja glanced around as she climbed out.She quickly decided that she liked it so far when Luke called out to a older looking man with snow white hair and beard who was wearing a red hunting cap,"Hey Uncle Jesse!Hope you dont mind a little company fer dinner tonight!"

The man walked over to them."Of course not."He held out his hand."Hi,Im Jesse Duke.Why dont we go inside fer somethin to drink while we talk?"

A few minutes later,they were all inside sipping on lemonade."What brings you down to these parts?"Jesse asked her.

Taja ran her fingers through her short hair and sighed."Nonthin much.My family has roots down here for,as long as I could tell,since the very beginin of Hazzard."

"Well now,thats just as bout as long as us Dukes,"Jesse replied."Whats the familys last name?"

"Holmes,"she said.

Their eyes widened."Are you James Rudolph Holmess grandaughter?"Jesse asked,uncertanly.

Taja threw him a confused look."Yes I am."

Bo let out a soft whistle,Lukes eyes widened,and Uncle Jesses jaw dropped.Jesse cleared his throat softly."Well,err,I guess that means youd best be watchin out fer Boss Hogg."

She gave them a confused look."What do ya mean Jesse?"

Jesse gasped."You mean,you dont know?"When Taja shook her head,he sighed.He had not wanted to tell her this."Youre Grandpa was a great moonshiner.He made lots of money from it.One day,he made a bet with a city slicker bout who could run shine better.Well,your Grandpa lost,which meant he owed a lot of money to that city slicker.So,he,errr,he,um,kinda stole from Boss Hogg."

Tajas eyes widened.She had known that he had stole some money,but didnt know the circumstances."I knew he had taken some cash,but he didnt tell me why.Said it was to save his life."Her eyes held a far away look in them for a second before she shook her head.

"You okay,"Bo asked in a soft careing voice.

"Yeah Im fine."She gave him a soft smile that near bout drove him crazy.

"Come on,"Uncle Jesse clapped his hands,"we need to call Daisy at the Boars Nest to tell that weve got company to night."


End file.
